A conventional optical waveguide core layer formation material for a hybrid flexible printed wiring board for optical/electrical transmission employs a resin component such as an epoxy resin, and a photoacid generator having an expanded π-conjugated skeleton and imparted with acid generation sensitivity by light-irradiation for photocurable patternability.